creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Authority (Cruenta Humanitas)
Human Controlled Space is managed through the UN Colonial Authority–UNCA, whose responsibility is to limit or encourage –as the case may be– the colonization and/or development of star systems with human presence. The UNCA is also in charge for granting concessions in the colonized planets. The UNCA has a tiered system for classifying Stellar Systems: *Tier 1: Systems with planets capable of being inhabited or prone to be terraformed (e.g. Tau Ceti). *Tier 2: Systems that are catalogued as Scientific Heritage for Humanity (e.g. Alfa Centauri). *Tier 3: Systems that content only industrial interests (e.g. Procyon). The UNCA also has a classification system for planets according to its physical characteristics: *Core Worlds: Those in the Solar system. *Outer Worlds: Those in the outer colonies. *Inhabited: **Lush: e.g. Imvusa Ikhaya **Desert/Semi-desert: e.g. Mars, Earth, etc. **Non atmospheric: e.g. Europa, Io, etc. *Barren. *Moons: e.g. Zelenovaty *Asteroids. Systems under jurisdiction of any human entity (United Nations, National Governments, Corporations, etc.) with full or parcial control are listed bellow: *'Alpha Centauri:' Declared as a scientific heritage system, human presence in the system is limited to a few mining operations and scientific outposts, incluiding Zelenovaty's. *'Delta Pavonis:' Important for its vast mineral resources, it is plagued by hundreds of companies but inhabited roughly by 40 thousand people. *'Gliese 667:' Farthest human colony with the second biggest extra-solar population. *'Lalande:' A weak star and lack of inhabitable planets reduces the interest of the system for weapons testing facilities. *'Procyon:' The huge star lack of a planetary system (although massive asteroids orbit it) makes it is only used by antimatter fuel production, producing 21,5% of human requirements for antiprotons. *'Proxima Centauri:' Important antimatter fuel production facilities. *'Tau Ceti:' Biggest and most developed colonies outside sol. Nomenclature of Worlds During the first wave of exploration between the 2120s and the 2140s, the discovery of dozens of new worlds -some having characteristics for early human colonization- created the need for a new nomenclature system since the old one (dating from the Discovery Age in the 2050s) didn't represent humanity's spirit. Many in the top political circles thought that names such as Tau Ceti Beta was a meaningless name for referring to the next human world; thus a Nomenclature Commission of the New Worlds was established. It was formed by an staff of 120 people, them being artists, scientists, linguists, historians, psychologists, and some politicians; all of them from all of humanity's worlds such as Mars, Venus, and Titan. But navigation charts needed a more detailed nomenclature system. Thus, the worlds were given a coded name referring to their physical characteristics and their relative position to Earth: *World name code *Colony code: depending on the establishing order of the colony. *System Tier code *Outer or Core World code *Physical characteristics code *Position from its parent star code Example: Imvusa Ikhaya was the seventh world to be colonized, established in Tau Ceti, a Tier 1 System, it is also an Outer and Lush World. IK is the second planet form its parent star. So its full code is IK-71-17.65-2 ... something like and interstellar IP. Category:Cruenta Humanitas Category:Countries (Cruenta Humanitas) Category:Planets & Systems (Cruenta Humanitas)